


作者聲明2020.05.10

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: 關於本作者未完結作品的更新說明。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	作者聲明2020.05.10

關於本作者未完結作品的更新說明

首先謝謝大家這麼長時間，支持我在AO3的Supernatural同人作品，其中有很多故事是未完結的。  
謝謝讀者們讀完我這麼雷的文，很多還暫時坑，大家辛苦了。  
本作者消失了好一段時間，讓大家擔心了。  
我消失的主因並非退圈或生病了，因為肺炎疫情確實作者消失會讓大家擔心。  
而是我是因為去年(2019)知道SPN第15季是最終季，打擊太大所以消失。  
我是一代粉，就是從第一季開始就每周追劇，入了圈就出不來了，15年來只愛一組CP真的不容易。  
結束了，不是傷心兩個字就能表達清楚的。加上現在因為肺炎疫情停拍，有沒有辦法看到大結局，大家都不知道。  
SPN對我而言不只是一個戲劇。丁丁和三米這些人不只是角色。Jared和Jensen也不只是演員。  
我們都知道隨劇集的結束，粉絲和同人文也進入一個終結。就像我們都愛過的《同志亦凡人》《瑯琊榜》《鎮魂》《陳情令》。  
前幾天又重刷了《陳情令》，我本為墨香太太的原著粉，原來並不想看電視劇的，但是我真的覺得電視劇拍得不差了。  
如果因為電視劇，吸引更多的人可以漸漸接受耽美原作小說，也不是壞事。

煮一壺生死悲歡祭少年郎，明月依舊何來悵惘？  
不如坦坦蕩蕩，歷遍風和浪，  
天涯一曲共悠揚。

關於戰哥無理性粉絲檢舉AO3的事件，我只能說許多人並不理解同人創作之美。  
還有以大陸官方對網路與媒體的管制越來越嚴格，簡直文字獄得不像話，禁古令禁鬼令接下來禁甚麼都不奇怪，AO3被牆實在也滿正常的。  
畢竟就算可以屏蔽中文關鍵字，總不能禁止大家學英文吧？  
AO3是自由的創作平台，是自由創作的淨土。哪篇文章沒有點肉？  
既然遲早是會被禁的，大家怪戰哥的無理性粉絲可以，別氣戰哥了。抵制代言或是新戲真的過分了。

在三次元世界，對同人或是耽美創作其實很歧視的，我都不能讓家人知道我在寫耽美文。  
我想當初戰哥(或是他的經紀公司)要接魏無羨這個角色是很需要勇氣的，大概本人抵死不從，公司也不能拿刀抵他脖子逼他演。  
我也不懂什麼內幕，我只是憑良心說，劇版魏無羨這個角色我很高興戰哥接了，至少這個我們愛的角色不至於毀得徹底。

同人創作有點兒無處可去，容我再想想作品要搬到哪裡...  
去年我開始嘗試創作原創的耽美小說，加上三次元世界的工作實在很忙碌，所以所有的同人作品都只好停更。  
有些粉絲關心我這些暫時坑的文章，到底還會不會繼續更新？  
我說，暫時不會再更了。但是我希望總有一天可以寫完。

關於大陸地區讀者對AO3網站訪問限制的問題，有讀者問我會不會搬文到Lofter呢？  
大家看到我用繁體字創作，應該猜得出來我人在台灣，所以我訪問AO3，並不會受影響，除非有被檢舉或是停權的狀況。  
Lofter的和諧字太多，我的文章恐怕一章都PO不了，所以不會搬文到那裏。  
還能進AO3站的讀者歡迎下載PDF，再自行分享給想讀的人。  
如果有人要使用我發明的梗(腦洞)進行創作也非常歡迎，記得把連結PO上來，大家一起看囉。

還有一個比較多人問的是，我會不會刪AO3的文？  
我個人沒有甚麼完美主義，並不會因為寫不完而刪掉文章，畢竟每個腦洞都陪伴著我渡過一段美好的時光。  
基本上除非帳號被檢舉或是停權，或是因為文章的限制級內容被AO3要求刪文，否則我絕不會主動刪文的。


End file.
